Puppy's Curiosity
by Kelina Dawn Hearan
Summary: "What is a baby?" What Pochi saw wrapped in the soft blue blankets was a chubby little face. The little creature wriggled and opened his brown eyes for a fraction of a second before closing them again. Seeing that little creature made Pochi's doggy heart flutter with happiness. "So this is a baby..." Based on Disney's Lady & Tramp and told from Pochi's point of view.


**A/N: Okay, before you all start going 'I thought you said!' and such, I want to make a declaration. Yes, I've grown bored of , but I'm still actively writing, those who follow me on deviantART would know that. I had this lying about in my old files from years back so I decided to fix it up and upload it here. **

**I've been thinking about this for a while, and the conclusion is that I'll still upload stories here, once in a blue moon though. But no, I won't touch my old fanfics anymore, not even if they're left at a cliffhanger. As I've stated, my old style of writing is haunting me. I thought of deactivating this account, but since I have all my favs here, I decided not to.**

**Also, there will be no more Chinese fanfics from me. I've stopped taking Chinese this year (as my parents said, to save my exam results since I get straight As except for Additional Mathematics and Chinese). I feel ashamed, I lost my pride as a Chinese for stopping my further learning of my native language... But for the sake of my future and for my entry to the college streams I want, I have to. I don't think anyone can guess how many times I cried over this...**

**So this is my current update, enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tottering around the oriental house in the cool, autumn weather, Pochi picked up one of his toys and began gnawing on it, trying to cease his boredom. He would have jumped out of the house and into the huge garden to play in the fallen leaves, but being the obedient dog he is, he didn't dare to do what his mistress doesn't allow. Speaking of his mistress, Japan hasn't been spending much time with him, which made him feel lonely and sad without her.<p>

Just then, footsteps sounded outside the porch which made little Pochi's ears perk up excitedly. If his mistress isn't going to spend time with him, will her husband? Jumping up excitedly, he bounded over to the door, yapping excitedly to get the Chinese nation's attention. Instead of acknowledging him, China just ran past him up the stairs in a rush.

Pochi whined in protest and disappointment before padding over to the foot of the stairs, where he heard the two nations converse in the master bedroom.

"Japan, are you feeling okay?" asked China anxiously, which sounded strange to Pochi, for all the while Pochi knew him, China never sounded that worried.

"Of course I am," answered Japan in her usual soft tone. "I'm not the Empire of Japan for nothing. Why are you asking?"

"I can't help worrying," replied China in a weary voice. "With you in your condition, watching that dog."

Pochi whined sadly when he heard that. China never called him that before. Why was he sounding so stern and angry?

He heard a chuckle from Japan upstairs. Was Japan agreeing that he's a burden and a hassle too?

"China dear, it isn't time yet, not in another 7 months," she said. "You don't have to worry about me so much."

Pochi heard China sigh. Japan's words confused him. What is going to happen in 7 months' time? 7 months is still a long way to go isn't it?

* * *

><p>As usual, Pochi's friends, Hanatamago and Lop went over to his house to pay the little dog a visit. Cheerfully, they called out to Pochi, slightly shocked to see him lying down on his belly in the garden with a forlorn position. He seemed to be still there for a long time, even birds landed on his back, only flying away when his friends called out to him.<p>

"Why the long face Pochi?" asked Lop. "Did something happen?"

Pochi whined sadly before picking himself up to sit on the ground instead of lying down. The other two sat down quietly, waiting for the Shiba Inu to start talking.

"It's China and Japan..." he replied sadly. "They've been ignoring me and saying things that hurt me a lot."

"Like what?" asked Hanatamago.

Pochi scratched his ears before answering the Finnish Lapland's question. "Well you see, China came running in the house to see Japan and he said that he's worried about Japan watching 'that dog' in her 'condition'..."

"That dog?" asked Lop curiously. "As in?"

Pochi whined and put his chin in between his paws. "Me..."

"Ouch..." was all Hanatamago and Lop could say, feeling sympathic for the poor Shiba Inu.

"That's not all," began Pochi. "Well... yesterday..."

* * *

><p>Pochi, seeing that Japan had came down to the living room, happily ran up to her, barking in an excited manner. Oblivious to her dog's excitement, she just told him to keep quiet and sat in a rocking chair. She picked her knitting needles up and began to knit a tiny yarn sweater.<p>

Whining, Pochi sat at her feet, thumping his tail against the floor unhappily. Seemingly ignoring him, Japan continued her knitting, humming a tune softly under her breath while Pochi looked up at her with pleading black eyes.

Pochi missed his mistress, she didn't even walk him for ages. Would she walk him now? Pochi bounded off, getting the leash and running back to Japan, pawing at her kimono to gain her attention.

"No Pochi," she said, taking the leash from his mouth. "No walk today."

Whining in disappointment, Pochi ran off, looking for something to do with Japan. He soon found his favourite ball. If Japan didn't have time to walk him, will she play with him? Grabbing the ball between his teeth, Pochi ran back to Japan, pawing at her again.

"No Pochi," she said again with annoyance lacing her voice.. "Not now..." As she placed the ball on the coffee table, a ball of yarn rolled onto the floor. Thinking that Japan was playing with him, Pochi ran off with it, yapping happily.

"Pochi!" Japan called from her seat. The dog didn't seem to listen, so she tried again. "Pochi! Drop it!"

When the dog didn't stop, she stood up and ran after him, smacking his side. "Drop it I say!"

Pochi dropped the ball of yarn and froze. Japan had never hit him before, why did she hit him?

* * *

><p>Pochi whined at the memory. "It didn't hurt... but Japan never hit me before..."<p>

"Everyone gets mood swings now and then," said Hanatamago before she paused. Mood swings? Her owner, Finland was like that once... when she was... Could Japan be? "Pochi, anything else unusual about Japan lately?"

"Well, she and China have been ignoring me..." he replied before thinking. "...and her belly had gotten bigger lately..."

Hanatamago hummed knowingly and shared glances with Lop. The Holland Lop nodded knowingly in reply. They both decided to keep this to themselves. After all, what's harder than explaining the 'birds and bees' to puppies?

* * *

><p>Pochi pushed his way through the dresses and legs of a group of female nations, wondering what all the fuss was about. He stood beside Japan and whined, but Japan didn't seem to hear or notice him.<p>

"My... Japan, you've gotten bigger!" squealed one of the female nations as Japan chuckled.

"Is it going to be a boy or girl?" asked another.

"We don't know yet," Japan replied, rubbing her belly which seemed to have expanded, much to Pochi's confusion. "China and I want it to be a secret."

Pochi heard Japan chuckle once more before he decided that staying in the room will just leave him confused. He padded out of the room and entered another where China was along with a group of male nations.

"A toast to China and Japan for their future arrival!" cheered the male nations.

Pochi cocked his head to one side, clearly confused. What were they all talking about? What new arrival?

* * *

><p>On a cold winter night, Pochi was sleeping peacefully in his warm, fluffy bed. It was all quiet until China ran down the stairs, groaning as he put on his coat. The noise stirred the little Shiba dog from his slumber.<p>

"I swear, I had it with these cravings in the middle of the night aru..." he muttered under his breath.

Getting off his bed and poking his head at the doorway, he watched as China put on his boots and open the door, sending gusts of flurries into the house. Immediately, China slammed the door shut again and cursed in his native tongue.

"他妈的..." he cursed before shaking the snow off him and calling up to Japan. "Japan aru! There's a blizzard outside! Do you really want chrysanthemum tea aru? We have other teas here!"

"Yes!" was the immediate reply.

China groaned before opening the door again and venturing out into the blizzard in search of the specific tea to satisfy his wife's cravings.

Back in the house, Pochi sneezed and shook the few snowflakes off him before trotting back to bed.

* * *

><p>One winter morning, Pochi was woken up by screams from Japan and China's frenzy panic in the house. He saw the oriental nation dashing from one place to another frantically, making calls, running up and down the stairs and grabbing stuff from the kitchen.<p>

Pochi was utterly confused, but when he heard the doorbell, he bounded over to answer it. China beat him to it and slammed the door open, hitting Pochi and causing him to yelp in shock.

"Ah! I'm so glad you came aru!" China panted breathlessly as he led Vietnam into the house, tripping over his own feet on his way up the stairs. "It's time! It's finally time aru!"

"Calm down China," said Vietnam in an annoyed tone of voice. "Freaking out will do you no good."

Pochi sat at the foot of the stairs and cringed as he heard Japan's continuous screams. "What's happening up there?" the poor dog thought. "Why is Japan screaming and why is China panicking?"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Japan's screams finally stopped and China seemed like he had just jumped over the moon, chattering excitedly into his phone.<p>

"It's a boy aru!" he cried happily into the phone. "Oh Taiwan, he's so adorable aru! He has my hair and- eyes? You're asking what his eye colour is aru? I'll go check aru!" China threw his phone down and ran up the stairs, not even bothering to hang up.

When he passed Vietnam at the stairs, he happily glomped her with tears of joy glittering in his eyes. "It's a boy aru! Vietnam! It's a boy!"

"Yes, yes. It's a boy," said Vietnam in a monotone voice. Nevertheless, she was smiling happily.

"Hello? China? Hello? Is anyone there?" Taiwan called at the other end of the call.

Pochi stared at the phone, puzzled. Something must've happened to Japan, but why was China so happy?

* * *

><p>Months later, Pochi once again sat in the garden alone when Hanatamago and Lop came over. The two called to the Shiba Inu, who got up to touch noses with his friends.<p>

"So, how's the baby?" asked Hanatamago. "He must be at least two months old by now."

Confused, Pochi cocked his head to one side. "Baby? What's that? What's a baby?"

"So Japan and China still haven't told you?" Lop questioned. Pochi shook his head in reply. Hanatamago looked at Lop before turning back to Pochi.

"Well... they're like little humans, like puppies," began Hanatamago. Before she was interrupted by Lop. "And kits. Baby bunnies."

Hanatamago rolled her eyes before continuing. "Japan and China just had a baby few months ago. So, the baby is like a smaller version of Japan and China. Before that, Japan and China may have been ignoring you because Japan was having the baby in her tummy."

"She ate it?!" cried Pochi in shock.

"No! No! She didn't!" replied Hanatamago quickly. "Umm... why don't you find out yourself? Lop and I gotta run!" With that, the two left the oriental house, leaving Pochi.

Sighing, Pochi padded back into the house, stopping when he passed by the foot of the stairs.

"What is a baby?" he wondered as he bravely took a few steps up. "I must find out for myself, today..."

When he reached the second floor, he smelt Japan's scent along with another human's scent. Following the scent, he came to a half open door to a room. When he poked his head in, he saw toys and small clothes as well as new furniture he had never seen before.

The most peculiar thing was crying sounds from inside the room. Pochi turned his head towards the strange noise and found Japan holding something in her arms while singing to the bundle in her arms.

When Japan laid the bundle in a cradle and began to rock it, Pochi slowly walked over and tried to peer into the cradle to see the peculiar bundle.

Suddenly, Pochi felt a hand on his head and he scooted back a few steps before hitting something. He looked up to see China smiling at him. Bending down, the Chinese nation took the small white dog into his arms to allow him to see the bundle. Japan smiled at him too and pushed the blue blankets away to show the dog the precious little baby she loved so much.

What Pochi saw wrapped in the soft blue blankets was a chubby little face, similar to Japan with China's brown hair. The little creature wriggled and let out a yawn, opening his brown eyes for a fraction of a second before closing them again. Seeing that little creature made Pochi's doggy heart flutter with happiness, it was love at first sight.

"So this is a baby..." thought Pochi as he wagged his tail happily.

After Japan stopped rocking the cradle, she reached her arms out for her dog, hugging him and stroking his soft, white fur. Pochi sighed contendedly and rubbed his furry head against his mistress. Beside Japan, China leant his head on her shoulder, gazing into the cradle at their precious son.

"This time, I let you name our son and allowed you to take him as your capital," began China. "But for the next time, I want to name our little girl and take her as Beijing."

"Alright," laughed Japan, still stroking Pochi. "But we'll have to go through all that again."

China sighed while Pochi looked up at Japan and whined. No way he's going through all that again!

**Translations:  
><strong>**他妈的 ****- A swear word in Chinese (the only one I actually use). Apparently, Google Translate says that it's 'fuck'.**


End file.
